


HaruRinHaru in New York

by Kawaiiclare



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, New York City, Traditional Media, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8947132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiiclare/pseuds/Kawaiiclare
Summary: Haru and Rin traveling together in the USA. They're looking at a travel guide for New York with the skyline in the background.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orchids_and_lilies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orchids_and_lilies/gifts).



https://imgur.com/a/91diw


End file.
